One More Moment Face to Face
by Hermione Jean McGonagall
Summary: Star Wars Holiday Special. Krelman fell in love with Ackmena but she did not love him back. Does she can fall in love with a completely different person? Femslash.


_Author's note_. I watched two Bea Arthur's parts in "Star Wars Holiday Special" few times during last two weeks. I can not count how many times I listened / watched "Goodnight bit not Goodbye". I loved Ackmena too strongly. That's why I decided to write a fan-fiction. Also, I am _Bea_witched.

_Happy birthday, Bea!_

XXX

One day I was walking and walking toward a main street. There were very many people. A crowd was big.

I did not know how this happened but I understand that someone is walking near me. It was a man. Soon I knew that his name is Krelman.

Few minutes later I saw more attractive woman from all ones who I met ever. She was very beautiful, tall and had gray hair. I fell in love finally and irrevocably.

Krelman understood that I stared at the woman. (Of course, she did not know about it.)

He said that her name is Ackmena and she is a night bartender. He told his story about how he fell in love with the woman but she does not love him back.

I decided to visit Ackmena's bar and take a chance. I shall try. It is seems impossible that my desire will can become true ever. The only thing I think about was I wish that Ackmena is not being frigid. I hope that she does not love Krelman back because of her sexual orientation. It is true, yes? Why it can be wrong if she said that he is "kind and sweet and terribly attractive" but she does not love him? I tried not thinking about the fact that Ackmena prefers men but this one is not her type just. Dearest Ackmena, please be a lesbian. I do too.

XXX

I am twenty years old, Ackmena is over fifty. Preference older females over young ones? It is teleiophilia. Great! It was always with me and I was very glad.

XXX

"Hello Ackmena. I am Cassia. I am twenty years old." I said to a very beautiful tall woman with gray hair. I could not forget her gorgeous look although I saw her one time just.

She wore today beautiful dark brown (the same one as wore Ancient Greek woman on the Earth) and long black socks.

I held out hand to the woman. I needed in Ackmena's touch too strongly. I do not want to be second Krelman.

The woman shook my hand.

"Honestly, we are closed today."

"Do I must come out?"

"No, of course. "You have to wait, pal."" Ackmena said. "Second sentence is from my favourite song "Goodnight but not Goodbye.""

"I love this song."

"It is meaning we have something in common. Sit here." The woman shows a chair. "I shall sit near you."

"I think we have more in common." I thought.

We talked about many things.

I did not know when will be right time to take a chance.

Soon I decided that I can not wait. I am sitting near a woman whom I love with all my heart but she will not know about it even? I shall try right now.

"Just one more dance. Just one more chance." I was staring at Ackmena.

"Do you want to dance?"

"This is from the song "Goodnight but not Goodbye". I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I love you so so so... I can not..." I thought. But instead of this I said, "Ackmena, give me a chance. Please."

"Do you want "One more moment face to face"?"

"Just one moment?" I tried not look lovingly at Ackmena. I tried but it was too difficultly.

"I want to spend many years with you but you asked me about do I want a moment. Why?" I thought.

I sighted loudly. ""I am so lone, friend." Yes, I have a family but..."

""You know I'm here friend." And I shall be here always." The woman said and hugged me.

"You're such a dear, friend." I quoted.

"You did not think about become a bartender ever, yes?"

"You mean..." I could not believe words I have heard.

"Yes, it is true. I want you to work with me."

"Not "here" but "with me". It is wonderful! Maybe Ackmena means..." I thought.

"I want to do anything with you." It was too lately when I understood that I said. But I did not want to take my words back. I do not must afraid.

"Don't worry, Cassia."

"We may not cry, friend." I quoted.

""Don't you cry." Please. What have happened?"

""Look, we're alive, friend. You and I." Yes, you and I. Krelman..."

"What do you know about him?" Ackmena wondered.

"Little bit. He came here one day and said that he loves you. He did not say such words but he said that he found love. Probably I know why you said that you did not mean more than six words which you said. Just six simply words "Come back, I'll be waiting."."

"What do you think you know about me?" The woman looked at me.

"You are just like as me."

"Yes, I am a female too."

"You are a sarcastic woman." I grinned, "I mean other thing."

I decided to start from affair. "I know how we look at females when they do not look at us. Maybe one day..."

Ackmena interrupted me and put her hand on my hand. "Not "one day", Cassia. Since today and forever. You are right. I am a lesbian. Um... I must say something else."

I smiled and looked lovingly at Ackmena.

"I do too. I love you."

I willed to hear these tree words too strongly.

Then I felted something like a whirlwind. The woman embraced me and kissed tenderly on the lips. I kissed Ackmena back.

"Oooh..." I whispered, "Did I die and gone to Paradise? I love you so much."

"No. "We're alive friend." We did not leave this room."

"Dearest Ackmena, it is for you." I said few minutes later and give a flower to the woman. "And do not say that you "don't get many flowers". Krelman gave you one."

"You are right. I wish you can looking at him then. He willed I said that I love him back. But I did not."

"He is an attractive man but I can not feel anything to him. It will not work even if I shall be trying."

"It is the honest truth." Ackmena agreed.

"It is my turn to begin a kiss."

I moved to the woman and stroked her hand. I pressed my lips to Ackmena's.

I could not imagine that it can be so wonderfully.

"Ackmena, you are terrible attractive." I said when we were able to finish our kiss.

"He is too." The woman did not want to agree with me.

"You are million times more attractive than a crowd of Krelmans."

"_You_ are much more attractive than bunch of Krelmans, my love." Ackmena smiled.

The woman stood up that take drinks for us. I followed her. I stayed behind her back.

"He did this, is not it?" I asked and embraced the woman.

"Yes. I did feel nothing then. But now..."

"It seems as it is the only thing which I willed too strongly."

"Do you mean you willed to be with a woman?"

"Yes, but reality is million times better than any wish. I could not think that someone like you, gorgeous Ackmena will fall in love with me."

"My look is not..."

"Yes, it is. I did not continue. You are gorgeous, sweet, cute, terrible attractive. Ackmena, you are an amazing woman."

"But..."

"You are wrong, dearest.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall

Who's the cutest of them all?

You are the one who cutest. I can not believe that I am so lucky." I stroked Ackmena's hand.

"Work with you. Not "here"." I repeated my thought.

"We shall work together. "You and I." I did not think about a co-worker ever. Also females did not visit this bar. I did not think about the fact that I can be with a man. It is terrible for me."

"...just a female and nobody else."

"How did you know about me?"

"I am walking and then walking toward main street two days ago."

"I was there. There were very many people." Ackmena added.

"I was walking and soon I understood that someone walking near me. It was a man His name was..."

"... Krelman." Ackmena finished instead of me. "Oh, wait. I was not sure but I thought that it was Krelman. It means I was right. He walked near some female..."

"I was this female. I saw you in a crowd and stared at you. But of course, you did not know about it. I fell in love finally and irrevocably. Krelman told me his story about how he fell in love with you but you do not love him back."

"I understand now why you decided to go to here."

"Say me please, why you sing "I am so lone friend" but you said to Krelman that you do not have time for something instead of business?"

"Words which I said to him ("I have a business to attend to. I really have no time for anything else.") were the only way to say "I am sorry". I did not want to say real reason why..."

"You are a lesbian. By the way, you met me today. If Krelman will visit the bar again he will understand why you do not love him back."

"I hope that he will not. I do not want to hurt him more. Krelman is a man with a broken heart. I wish that he will find someone who will love him back."

"I do too, my love. He deserves love."

Ackmena asked me hour later, "Can I order drinks for me and my friend?"

"Of course, but before I will do, can you say who is you friend?"

"You do not guess?"

"It is me, yes?" I laughed. "Just imagine how it is ridiculous. Two bartenders work in a bar. One bartender orders drinks at other bartender for self and other bartender."

"This can happens when a bar is closed and there no customers."

I was going to take drinks for us.

I put full mugs on the table and wanted to bring it to a table where we sat, but... I could not.

I felt that Ackmena put her arms around me. I did not hear how she followed me and stood behind my back.

"Do you can walk noiselessly?" I wonder.

"I tried and it worked." The answer followed.

I could not see Ackmena but I knew that she is very happy.

Ackmena put her arm on my arm and stroke it.

"Do you want I go mad?"

"It is out of my plans, Cassia." "I can ask the same."

"You can go mad because of me?"

"I want much more than one moment, Cassia. If you asked about one hour, I'd not agree. I want to spend many years with you."

"Forever." I relaxed in the woman's arms. "But why did you ask me about one moment? Was it sarcasm?"

"Probably yes. I was not sure that you will agree. And... Do you guess how old I am?"

"You are much older me. I like women of that age. You are first woman I fell in love with. But you like probably... vice versa?"

"I am fifty-six years old. No, but I fell in love with you and it is one that matters."

XXX

"So it's goodnight friend." I did not see any emotions on Ackmena's face.

I did not know how to react at these words. I cried almost.

"Is that a tear friend in your eye?" The woman quoted a song just.

""We may not cry friend." We try to be strong when it is very difficultly."

"What have happened?"

I decided to hide nothing. "Do you want me to go?"

"I can not let you to go. It is dark night already. "The night's get shorter it seems." We shall sleep in the bar."

"Where is my bed?"

"Here have one bed just."

"Do you mean?.." I could not finish because I was too excited.

"We shall sleep in my bed. Let's go."

"Thank you very much my dearest Ackmena."

XXX

We were lying in the Ackmena's bed.

I think that I am looking at Ackmena's face too long. I could not stop but Ackmena was looking at me too.

Do you want another kiss?

"Of course." I smiled before we has a wonderful kiss.

"I want to touch you... it is too strongly." I thought.

I touched to Ackmena's hand and began to stroke it. It was incomparable bliss.

I heard quiet moan almost immediately. Ackmena liked my acts.

I could not imagine my own reaction if Ackmena does the same with me. I could moan even because of my touch. This woman can drive me crazy at an early date. I can go mad only because of such a beautiful woman loves me.

"I think I finished." I lied but I decided to be cruel one time.

The woman sighed loudly. "Did you want to tease me? You are a cruel girl. You have such amazing hands."

"Yes, I know. It seems you want more. I must say that I am very kind but you must understand one thing. At first you did not expect continue but then will be continue. And your reaction will be..."

Ackmena smiled.

"If you think that I have amazing hands, I disagree. Your hands million times more amazing that my."

"You do not know what I shall do if..."

"First, I saw your hands. Second, you will not skip your turn because it is incomparable bliss. I wanted to moan just because I touched you." I said and put my hands on the woman's hips.

Ackmena sighted blissfully and then she looked at me as if she asked "Can I ask more?"

It seems we are playing in a game "Who is more sarcastic?"

"Who won?"

"It is draw for today, my dear Ackmena. But I know already that you are the queen of sarcasm but I am the princess."

I stroked tenderly Ackmena's body threw clothes.

"If you want more I did this..." I thought. Finally, I decided to do something that my love knows how devilish my hands can be.

I put my hands on Ackmena's breasts.

I heart moan (which was more loudly than first one) and saw smile on Ackmena's face.

"Thank you, my love for everything."

I almost burst into tears. Who am I that a fabulous woman thanked me? If it was possibly I'd fall in love more strongly.

"I do not know what to do that I can thank _you_ for everything."

"Simply let me to take my turn. Relax, Cassia. Now is my turn to make you happy and have "incomparable bliss" as you said."

The woman removed my hands.

"Do you want to know how devilish my hands can be when these ones will be on your body?" Ackmena knew that it is the one I wanted too strongly.

I moaned quietly instead of answer.

The woman began to stroke my face. These hands... I was unable to explain my feelings.

Ackmena remove her hands and touch me... She began to stroke my hips.

"Ooooohhh..." I could not hit my feelings during one second even. "A female devil can not be so beautiful."

"Maybe she wants to tempt you and she changed magically her fearful face for something better." The woman said not stop to stroke my body.

I decided to answer sarcastic on sarcasm. "Well, then I am... an ugly old woman... who changed magically... her look and age." It was difficultly to say normally because of these talented hands.

"It is draw again." Ackmena said.

"It seems I finished. Wait! No, it's all."

The woman removed her hands.

I turn and looked in Ackmena's eyes. I could not resist. I moved too close to my love. I kiss Ackmena on the lips tenderly. But she did not let me to stop.

"Yes, I must..." Ackmena pun her hands on my breasts, "...continue something."

I moaned. It was a little louder then Ackmena's moan after I did the same thing.

But then the woman did most devilish thing she could to do. She stroked my breasts.

XXX

Before we fall asleep, Ackmena said "I asked you to spend "One more moment face to face." But now I am asking you to spend the rest of our lives."

"You know that I agree. I love you, Ackmena since first time I saw you two days ago."

"I love you, Cassia."

XXX

What do you think?


End file.
